Into The Unknown
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: A voice has been calling to Esme recently, and she wants nothing more than for it to go away. To do so, she'll have to follow it into the adventure of a lifetime. Edward and Bella had more than their share of adventures. Now it's Esme's turn.
1. Into The Unknown

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So obviously the title of this story was inspired by the song "Into The Unknown" from Frozen 2. The song "Show Yourself" from the movie was also instrumental in the idea of this little fic. So take a seat and enjoy the ride.**

_What is that sound?_

Esme Cullen couldn't help wondering that as she did the dishes in her kitchen. The sound of her family and many of the wolves talking and laughing in the living room echoed through the house, but it was not that sound to which she was referring. A soft progression of four notes would sound in her ear, not in the house, but outside of it, at all hours of the night and day. Three times she'd gone to check if it was Edward or Rose or Renesmee but no, her children and grandchild had not been anywhere near the piano, and this confused her. It wasn't like she had some human condition that could affect her hearing, or anything that could cause a ringing in her ear. Those faint notes, sung by somebody, had to be real. And yet Edward had not been hearing it in her thoughts, or else he would have been as irritated at the unknown voice as she was.

As she finished putting the dishes away, she heard the voice again, and sighed, irritated, before she went to join her family and the wolves in the family room, sitting next to her husband. It took her a moment to gather her courage, but she spoke to him.

"Carlisle?"

He looked down at her, golden eyes smiling. "Yes, my love?"

"Vampires can't get a ringing in their ears, can they?"

"I've never heard of it happening. Why do you ask?"

"I keep hearing something in my ear. Like a voice, singing the same four notes over and over."

He frowned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I'm not sure what it is. It isn't just in my head or else Edward would have heard it, yet none of the rest of you can hear it either."

"Sounds like a siren." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"A siren?"

"The ones in greek mythology who lured wayward sailors to their deaths with a song."

She considered this a moment. Then, looked over to the wolves. "Jacob?"

Jacob Black, alpha of the Black pack, turned to look at her from his spot next to Renesmee. "Yeah?"

"Do your legends mention anything about sirens?"

Jacob had to think about that for a moment, reviewing the teachings he'd learned on the reservations. "Not ours. But I think there is one from the Potawatomi Tribe. The Deer Woman."

"The Deer Woman?"

"A couple of kids who transferred into the reservation from Oklahoma who were originally from the great lakes area told that story once since it's a popular legend there. It's this woman who's half-deer half-woman. There's a lot of conflict about what she was, if she was a human or a witch or whatever, but I guess the main story is that she was a human who was a victim of rape and left to die in the woods, and this fawn laid down next to her so she wouldn't die alone. So the Gods decided to grant her wish for Justice on her attackers and she becomes half-human, half-deer. She lured men out into the woods and trampled them to death with her hooves. She lures men and punishes them for preying on women, but with women, I guess she's supposed to be really nice. Helps them conceive kids."

Esme's stomach flipped at that, and Carlisle's grip on her tightened protectively.

Jacob shrugged. "It's just a story."

"So are both of us to humans." Bella pointed out.

"True." Jacob nodded. "But at least there's a logical explanation for us. A weird gene or venom. But there's no logical explanation for a half-deer half-woman ghost."

"Come on, Jake. You're telling me you don't believe in the supernatural when you're living proof of it?"

"No, I'm saying I believe in things I can touch and see. Never seen a deer woman or a ghost of any kind in my life."

Bella pursed her lips at that, but said nothing.

As the conversation drifted to more neutral ports, Esme was careful to control her thoughts. She didn't want to think about this anymore until she could have some time alone. It was around sunset, when the wolf pack made a mass exodus from her home, and her children scattered throughout the house that she had her chance. She told her husband she was going for a walk, and then went out the back door.

She walked for a long way, bounding over the river to try and get some place where she felt completely alone.

Her mind sifted through the day's conversation, and she tried to sort everything out in her mind. The voice wasn't in her head, because then Edward would have been able to hear it. But it wasn't truly singing out loud either, or else her whole family would have been able to hear it. So what did that mean? Was it a voice calling specifically for her? And then she thought about the legend of the Deer Woman Jacob had mentioned. The last thing he said stuck with her.

_Helps them conceive kids._

Of course she would have given anything to be able to bear Carlisle's children, but she'd long ago accepted that she was meant to live the rest of her existence barren. She couldn't help thinking of her son, the murky image of his little face. What did it all mean?

She thought on all of this a moment, Then, she decided to try something.

She sang the four wordless notes aloud, and listened. The voice sounded, parroting it back and sounding oddly closer than before.

So, it could be followed.

If this voice was a siren calling her, there must have been a reason. There had to be a reason why she, out of all of her family, could hear it, and they couldn't. In any event, could she really go the rest of her existence with that voice in her ear? If she didn't find out what it was, would she ever be at peace with herself again?

"What do you want? Why me?" She asked aloud, wondering if whatever it was could hear her.

The same four notes sounded in her ear, somehow stronger than before.

She'd never get that out of her head. No, something had to be done.

There was only one thing she could do. Follow it into the unknown.


	2. Leaving

Esme came back into the house, a determined look on her face. Jasper was more than a little dazed by the amount of determination she radiated. She went up to her room, and pulled a backpack out of the closet. She opened up her drawers, putting in a Jacket, some jeans and shirts, an extra pair of shoes, and a hat.

Carlisle entered the room. "Esme?"

"I'm leaving, Carlisle."

"What? Why?"

"I have to know where that voice is coming from, or why only I can hear it and the rest of us can't. I can't live the rest of this existence without knowing, Carlisle. It will drive me to the edge of my sanity."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You have work, and somebody needs to stay with the kids."

"Esme, I'm not letting you go alone. When we got married I promised you we would overcome every challenge we faced together. I'm not about to back out of it now."

"But the kids-"

"They're old enough to take care of themselves. They might even want to go with us."

"I don't know, Carlisle. I just can't help feeling that this is something I should do myself."

"You weren't meant to do anything alone, my love. You were meant to do everything with somebody by your side, whether it's me or the kids. No one can face the world alone, especially when you don't know where you're going yet."

"Well…" She felt herself wavering.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Please. Don't do it alone."

When he pulled back from her, she nodded, relenting. "Okay."

Just when they were about to turn to go out and talk with their children, Alice appeared in their doorway, a backpack slung over her shoulder. "When are we leaving?"

Esme and Carlisle both chuckled at that. "As soon as possible."

"Well, everyone is packing, Bella called Jacob to take him with us so he could be close to Renesmee, and You'd better make some things for him to eat along the way."

"I still have to call out of work, but then we'll be ready."

"They'll let you use your two weeks vacation. You're good." She smiled.

Carlisle just smirked at her and got out his cell phone as Esme packed chargers for them, since she didn't know how long this would take. She could hear the sounds of her family bustling about the house to pack, and for a moment was struck by the realization that this was really happening.

Distractedly, she made her way out to the kitchen to pack some food for Jacob. She was very aware that they could go out to eat whenever they wanted, but she didn't want to stop until she got there. As she made sandwiches at lightning speed, she called to Carlisle to make sure they packed their wallets and some emergency money. He, of course, complied immediately.

Twenty sandwiches were made in the blink of an eye, and she put them each in ziplock bags, before running upstairs to put them in her backpack. Then, she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a jacket, dressing in them quickly. She wasn't sure what terrain they'd face on the way and wanted something sturdy that could handle a lot of wear and tear if necessary.

Finally, she was ready to go.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and headed downstairs. Her husband awaited her at the bottom of the stairs, looking dashing as ever even in a pair of hiking boots, jeans, a gray sweater, and black jacket.

Her children stood there, gathered in the living room, along with Jacob Black, and her granddaughter. She smiled at them, everybody she loved gathered there. The walls of her home had housed everyone she'd ever loved. For a second, just one tiny second, doubt crept in.

Their home spelled safety, anonymity, and a place where all of them could be themselves without fear, and here they were, about to venture away from that for an unknown period of time, into the unknown. What would await them on this journey? Their last adventure had pitted them against the Volturi and left everyone anxiety-ridden for weeks. Could she really ask her family to venture out there without knowing what may come of it, all on her behalf?

The doubt was quelled when she looked into their faces. Their smiles, their eagerness, their trust in her. They believed that everything would turn out alright, that much was clear. So why couldn't she believe it too?

Because she didn't know why the voice was calling her, and if the road to finding out why would be riddled with pain for her family, that was why. But their belief in _her_, in each other, that they could protect each other was so strong that she didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it. Despite that, she was still afraid that once she started looking for answers, she might not like what she found. Still, her instincts, sharp as they were, did not sense any danger, nor did her intuition, which never led her astray.

The risks were always great when it came to anything their family did, whether it be as simple as an arm wrestling match, or as complex as changing a human to save their lives. But, as Emmett would have told her, nothing ventured, nothing gained. If she hadn't left Charles, she might never have met Carlisle again. If she hadn't jumped off of that cliff, she wouldn't have been standing here with her family right now. All of it was proof that every risk had something to give back.

She could stay and keep her life as it was, and suffer that calling the rest of her days, or she could go out and find out what it meant, and maybe have something good come of it.

The call sounded again. There was really only one option.

She smiled at all of them. "Let's go."

With that, they all exited out the back door and into the night.


	3. Journey

The sounds of Crickets droning on in an endless hum filled the night air in Forks. It was a colder winter evening, the second snow of that winter falling down from the sky and delicately placing itself in the earth. The sky was as cloudy as it ever was, but if one looked closely, they could see stars between thin veils of clouds. All was peaceful on this quiet night, the earth itself seeming to have fallen silent.

The crunching of snow shattered the quiet, as snow boots raced across the white earth. Esme, along with her family, were running as fast as they could go. Nights were short and days were long in times like these, when all of them were out together. Esme was grateful they'd all hunted before the packs had come over earlier in the day. She didn't want to stop now.

The blanket of snow coating the ground helped to block out sound, which was good for them. The less attention they attracted, the better. All of them were flying through the forest at warp speed, very aware of the shortness of the night and that when morning came, whether willing or not, they would have to slow down. They bounded over rivers and creeks, wove through trees, and climbed mountains with ease. Even with Renesmee asleep, they did not stop. All through the night they traveled, only stopping so that Jacob could get water or wolf down a sandwich or two.

When dawn Came, they all decided to take a break. Carlisle used some of the money they'd packed with them to get a hotel room so that Jacob could sleep and Renesmee could rest. They were in Renton now, three hours drive from their home. Over 186 miles covered in the space of a night, with stops for food breaks and bathroom breaks for Jacob and Renesmee, of course. They all checked into their bedrooms, each couple having a private room. The hotel had been good idea, as the sun was beginning to break through the clouds. They would have been glinting in the sun like jewels.

As each of them paired off, Esme laid on the hotel bed with Carlisle. Normally, without their children, they might have made love, but Esme was understandably distracted. Still, he wrapped his arms around his wife. "What are you thinking, love?"

She pursed her lips, unsure of how to explain the feeling she was having. She turned to look at him. "You know that I believe everything happens for a reason, right?"

He nodded. "I do."

She ran a hand down his chest. "Everything that has happened to me in my life has had a reason. If I hadn't ran from Charles, my son wouldn't have survived long enough for me to jump off of that cliff, and if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have found me, and I wouldn't be here right now."

"But?"

She bit her lip involuntarily. "But I can't help thinking about all the things I don't have answers for. I don't know why my son died after only two days, when he could have lasted a week and the result might have been the same. I don't know why my parents told me to stay with Charles even when he was abusing me. I don't know why it was Charles that I ended up with during my life when I could have met you later on, and we still could have had all of this. I don't know why I still feel like there's a piece of me that's missing when I have absolutely everything. Maybe this is going to get me some of the answers I need. Maybe I'll understand why."

He pulled her tightly into his arms, kissing her. "No matter what happens, you have always been the answer to my prayers. I hope you know that."

She smiled. "I know."

They talked for a bit after that, only being interrupted once by Bella and Edward who were going to take Renesmee to eat close to sunset, as the clouds appeared to be moving in again. After that, they made love, though the voice in Esme's ear continued to play it's call, making it less enjoyable than usual. They finished and were showered and clothed in time for sunset to come. As soon as it was completely under the horizon, all of them were packed and ready to go.

Keeping a human pace as their group walked from the hotel was irritating, and for Jacob simply _being _human for such a long period felt odd, seeing as he spent so much time as a wolf, but it was not nearly as irritating as the song in Esme's ear, which was growing considerably louder, to the point where it was like music playing a hair too loud in a pair of headphones. Still, they pressed on, walking normally until they reached Cougar Mountain Regional Wildland park. It gave them all a chance to hunt- at least, those who wanted to. Emmett and Jasper chose to, being very careful not to disturb any humans who might have been camping there. When the moon was completely up in the sky, Jacob phased, and all of them were relieved to pick up the pace again.

As they raced forward, Esme would occasionally pause, singing the four-note tune in order to get a grasp on where to go, where it sounded like it was coming from. She spearheaded the group, not only out of her being the one knowing where they were going next, but also because of a newfound sense of urgency. She suddenly couldn't bear to be still. She did not know what lay at the end of this trail, but she felt as though some vital piece of herself were waiting. The mystery of what it was tantalized her, and she needed to figure it out as quickly as possible.

As her family flew through the night, she was certain she would find out. The only question remaining would be if she liked what she found.


	4. Found

The night seemed to go by in a blink, at least to Esme. Morning seemed to come far too fast, and she felt weary- not in the physical sense, of course, but more in the sense of being impatient for something to happen.

They had ended up Marblemount, and the fact that daylight burned was making Esme even more anxious. Jasper had centered his attention on keeping her calm enough to be able to wait until night to leave again. The four-note song was hammering her eardrums almost constantly now, begging for her to follow. When night came at last with it's dark cover, she'd been elated and glad to be going. She sensed she was so close, just out of reach of something so desperately needed.

When they reached the outskirts of the North Cascades National Park, the blaring in her ears was beginning to quiet. She sensed that this was it. Instead of feeling the anxious anticipation one might have expected, she felt a curious sense of peace the second they entered the grounds.

A gust of wind rushed through her hair, and it felt like a soft hand, welcoming her home. The trees here were not fully barren, and a few leaves followed the wind to the north. She felt as though she was meant to follow them. The rest of her family waited in a line behind her. She had thought they would follow, but there was a sense among them all that she needed to do this portion of this on her own.

She followed the leaves, feeling a sense of peace from deep inside of her soul. It was a kind of feeling she had only felt twice in her life- Once when her son had been born, and once when she had married Carlisle. In those two shining moments, she had been gifted with knowing that she was exactly where she was meant to be. She hoped that this would be a third to add onto this list.

She trembled now, not from the cold, but because that deep-seated sense of peace, of home, of belonging, was so foreign to her it was as though her body could not quite adjust to it. But it radiated from the depths of her soul.

She saw the Stehekin River in the far distance. In the water, a shimmering caught her eye. She knew now was the time to speak.

"I'm here now. Show yourself." She said, softly. The trembling stopped as suddenly as it started. "Let me see who you are. I've come this far to meet you. I know you have the answers I need. Please, let me see you."

She called out the four-note song, and waited.

At first, nothing happened, but then she heard it. The song.

She looked across the river, and saw a beautiful young woman, glowing in the dark shadows of the forest, just across the river. Her hair was dark, a sheet that went to her waist, and her skin seemingly olive in tone. She wore a long white dress that seemed to move and flutter in the wind, with a turquoise necklace around her neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist, Her eyes were the darkest shade of brown that looked nearly black, and might have been frightening to anyone else on this dark winter's night. She smiled at Esme.

"I wondered when you would come." Her voice was like a calming whisper in the wind.

"I came as quickly as I could." It was the only response she could think of.

The woman smiled. "I know."

Quiet, just for a half of a second. "You have called me here for a reason. Why?"

She smiled. "To give you the answers you so crave."

Though she didn't need to, she swallowed thickly. "Can you?"

She nodded. "I can. And something more."

"What more could there be?"

"What you have most desired, and the thing that I can give that no one else can."

"Which would be?"

"Children."

Jacob's words flashed through Esme's mind suddenly, his words about the Deer Woman. She looked down at the woman, and surely enough, there were hooves.

_Helps them conceive kids._

Esme almost flinched. "I cannot have them. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I did. That is why I called you here."

"I don't understand. Why me? Why not someone else? Someone with a chance?"

The Deer Woman smiled. "Because there is none so deserving as yourself. You, who have already lost a child. You, who have turned your pain into motivation to help others. You, who have opened your arms to five children who did not know a mother's love in this lifetime. You, who fought to keep your daughter-in-law and granddaughter safe. You, who left an abusive man to try and protect your son."

The mention of her son made her swallow. "I did what anybody would have done."

"No. You didn't. You did what only you could do, and you did it in a way nobody else could."

Esme's mind was in upheaval, trying to process this information. "Can you really give me that?"

"Yes."

She thought of herself and Carlisle, how happy they would be. But… There was somebody who deserved it more.

"Can you give this to whomever you choose?"

"I can."

"Then please, give it to my daughter. Rosalie has always wanted children, and she deserves it. She'd be a wonderful mother. I have my children. She deserves her own. She deserves to finally get her own happy ending."

The woman smiled. "Your selflessness is why you can hear my voice. I thought this might be what you asked me to do before you arrived here. It touches me."

Esme nodded in acknowledgement of the flattery, though it wasn't her most pressing concern. "Please, will you help her?"

The Deer Woman looked at her, an inscrutable expression on her face. "When I was alive, there was a saying among my people, that when you passed on, you would see a river of memories of your life, and you had to travel it to get to what awaited you on the other side. Please, come to the river, and look inside."

Esme hesitated only a fraction of a second before going to the river. The Deer Woman touched the water with one ghostly finger. When the water finished rippling from the touch, Esme saw scenes of her human life and vampiric life in it's waters.

"These are the answers you so crave."

She watched as though it was a movie. Her childhood, the farm in Columbus, Carlisle treating her broken leg. When it reached a scene with Charles, the woman touched the water, and it paused.

"You wondered why your parents wanted you to marry him, and why they did not help you even after you told them what he did to you, did you not?"

"Yes." It was a breathy whisper.

"Look now." She said, and touched the water.

In it, she saw her parents, talking about losing the farm. Had she not married Charles, the farm would have been gone, and her family homeless. She would no longer have had a home to go to for a brief respite from Charles.

"They were trying to save the farm, and give me a place to go." She said softly.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

The woman let the memories play again, and she felt her heart clench as she saw her son being born. She touched the water again.

"The reason he did not survive has always haunted you. I knew that from before I chose you. I can tell you why."

"Please." Her voice was shaking so much that it was hard to get the word out.

"Doctor Cullen would have been gone the day after, having to attend a medical conference. He had to go then so that you two could be together in this lifetime."

A choked sob escaped her. "He could have made it longer, couldn't he?"

"The Gods chose that moment so that you could fulfill your destiny."

"I just wish I could hold him one last time." She said, trying to get her emotions under control.

"There was a saying among my people, and it has stayed among yours: "You must reach out and take what you want, or you will not get it."

She looked at her. "I don't understand." She said, confused.

"Reach Into the river, and take what you want."

More confused than ever, she rolled up her sleeves and plunged her arms into the frigid water. Her body stiffened at the cold water, hands numbed from it, but she imagined what she wanted. To hold her baby.

For a second it just felt like she was reaching into water, but then she felt something in her hands. Something so familiar it was like a dream. She pulled out of the water quickly, and it was what she had suspected, but it was impossible.

Her son was in her arms, cheeks pink, and mouth open, eyelids fluttering as though he were dreaming.

She looked up at the Deer Woman, a virulent cocktail of emotions ripping through her. "He's real?"

"As real as you are."

Happiness exploded through her, to the point where she didn't think she would survive, but it was tempered by what this might mean. "What about Rosalie? Please, she deserves children. I love my son dearly, but just getting to hold him again was more than I ever thought I would get. I would give up my chance with him again if it meant that she could be happy. Please."

The deer woman smiled at her, blue eyes brimming with compassion. "This is why I chose you, Esme Cullen. You willingly give of yourself for your family. I knew what you would ask of me before you came, because I knew what was in your heart. I knew that in choosing you, you would have me choose Rosalie as well. I intended it this way. And I will help her. But I will also help you. Your son was meant for you and Carlisle to raise. That is why he was taken so early. He has been waiting to come back to you for a very long time, and he is meant to stay this time."

Esme felt her face pucker into the most raw expression of joy and happiness. "You are the answer I've waited for my entire life. I finally know. I'll never be able to thank you enough for this."

The Deer Woman smiled at her. "Shall we go to your family?"

Esme stood up shakily. "Yes. Yes, of course."

The Deer Woman smiled, and they raced off, one glowing and the other carrying a sleeping baby who was wrapped in her jacket.


	5. Revelations

The Cullen family waited, bristling at how long Esme had been gone. All of them were anxious, none more so than Carlisle. He'd been worried for Esme since the day she told him about the ringing in her ear, and now they were here, where she'd intended to go, and she had yet to come back a full ten minutes later. He could feel Jasper trying to send calm waves through all of them, but it wasn't quite affecting him in the way he'd needed it to.

Then, he heard the crunching of leaves and snow and almost sighed in relief. She was coming. He tried to spare Jasper the extent of it lest they all topple to the ground. Her footsteps were edging closer. He knew it was her by the way she walked. But something about her footsteps had changed from before. They were… Heavier now? He couldn't imagine why.

He was distracted by a sudden glowing in the tree line. Out stepped his wife, and she was holding something in her arms. It took a moment before he heard it- a heartbeat. And then the scent- a scent he had smelled only once, many years ago. So long ago that it seemed impossible that he should smell it again.

Esme's son.

He'd only held him once, and he had only told her about that moment once Bella had found out she was expecting their granddaughter. He'd held the baby boy once, close to the end, to see how his lungs were doing. But that scent had lodged itself deep in his memory, if for no other reason than because he was Esme's son, though he hadn't known that at the time. Now, smelling it again, his mind was rapidly going back through the story Jacob had told in their living room.

_Could it be possible?_

When he finally averted his eyes from his wife to the woman next to her, the question was answered for him.

The Deer Woman and Esme shared a quick look and nod, before she went to Rosalie.

Rosalie had been listening to Jacob that day in the living room, and had taking a surprisingly similar stance to Jacob regarding the Legend. Now, however, she had been won over and was gaping a bit at the sight of her.

"Rosalie." The word was said warmly. "I have wished to meet with you for a long time."

Rosalie nodded, still not quite over the shock of what she was seeing.

"You have lived a very blessed life." She said. "Your beauty and grace have followed you all of your life, and you have a loving husband and wonderful family. And yet you have yet to get the rest of what you dream of."

"Yes." Rosalie's voice was soft, almost timid. Not her usual sound at all.

The Deer Woman only smiled at her. "You are quite lucky, young one. Your mother was willing to give up being with her son again in order to give you the chance to have your own." Rosalie looked at Esme, who was smiling softly at her, more than a little stunned. "Motherhood means sacrifice. It is something you had not yet had to worry about, until you sacrificed your time in order to protect the life of your young niece. Such a selfless act, and it deserves to be rewarded.

Rosalie looked up at her with the most pleading expression. "Is it true, then? What you're capable of?"

The Deer Woman nodded. "Indeed, young one. And I am here to give you what you most crave."

Rosalie's hope burst inside her so virulently that Jasper couldn't help spreading it to all those nearby.

"Please." It was a desperate whisper.

The Deer Woman nodded, and blew her breath out in a white mist that covered Rosalie's body. There was an odd tingling sensation, one that brought back a very dim memory of the pins-and-needles feeling she used to get as a human when her foot fell asleep.

"You are now fertile. Your pregnancy will be much like your sister-in-law's, though your birth will happen the old fashioned way."

Rosalie looked as though she were about to cry, had she been able to do. Emmett wrapped his arms around her, fearing she might collapse either in shock or relief. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The words were said like a broken record as she sobbed.

"You are welcome." The Deer Woman said, and then looked at Esme. "You are both welcome."

"Is there anything we can do, then? To thank you for giving us both the irreplaceable?" The question came from Esme.

"You have both done more than enough. You have given so much of yourselves to helping those who needed you, and you both care deeply for your family. There is nothing you could not do for me that you have not done already. Continue on the path you are on, and you both will grow. You both have suffered in your human lives enough because of the men in them, and then had to suffer the pain of infertility in your next life. You were given this second chance for a reason, and though it may not be what you expected, it was what was meant for you. Enjoy your family, and enjoy your lives." She said softly.

"We will." Esme and Rosalie chorused together, voices choked with emotion.

The Deer Woman smiled at the both of them, giving a nod as what she seemed to feel was the appropriate way to say goodbye. Her eyes swept the gathering of Vampires, wolf, and hybrid, and she smiled at them, perhaps hoping to impart in them all a stronger belief in the supernatural. Then, she turned around to head back into the forest, hooves flying as fast as they could go. Her glow faded rapidly and almost suddenly, like the snuffing out of a candle. For a moment, they all collectively wondered if they had dreamed the exchange. But one needed only look at the sleeping baby in Esme's arms to know that it was real.

The Deer Woman was real, and she had blessed them all.


	6. Joy

The seconds after the Deer Woman disappeared were filled with a flurry of whispered confusion. Edward took it upon himself to explain the baby in Esme's arms, as did Alice, as Esme carried her son, wrapped in her jacket, to Carlisle. The joy in her eyes was undeniable, the disbelief at what had happened overwhelming. And yet she knew it was real. Only one baby had ever fit so perfectly in her arms. She'd never passed up a chance to hold one in her existence, but there was only one baby in the world who fit so perfectly in her arms that she felt as though they were made to hold it. And that was her son.

Carlisle was incredulous at the sight before him. In all of his years as a nomad, then traveling with Edward, and then gaining Esme as his wife and growing their family, he'd never dreamed of such a miracle. Then again, he'd never dreamed his granddaughter would be a possibility either, and yet she was there. The smile on his wife's face warmed his insides in a way blood would have never been able to. She had finally gotten her greatest dream, and he had been lucky enough to be a part of it. As she walked over to him, he felt as though everything up until this point had been a sort of waiting period, and now it was truly about to begin.

Esme walked to her husband, son in her arms, as Carlisle put his arms underneath hers to help support the baby. She leaned her head forward, as did he, and their foreheads pressed together, each wearing a smile brighter than the sun. He could feel the minuscule vibrations of his wife silently sobbing her happiness. He moved to wrap his arms around her, around _them_, and simply held them, feeling a sense of completeness he hadn't imagined was possible.

Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob all smiled at the sight, all but Rosalie and Emmett, who were locked in each other's arms, Rosalie shaking with her own violent joy.

"We're going to have a baby." Her voice shook as she uttered the words she never thought she would be able to utter.

"I know." Emmett said softly, feeling about as joyous as his wife. "I hope she looks like you."

"You think it will be a girl?" She laughed softly.

"I won't care either way, but I'd like to see a little version of you running around."

"Well I hope he has your kind heart."

Emmett grinned at that and kissed his wife.

Rosalie pulled away after a quick moment- a first for her. "Give me a second, okay?"

He nodded.

Rosalie turned to Esme, who looked at her in turn, handing Carlisle their son to hold for the first time.

The two women looked at each other for a fraction of a second, before Rosalie went up to her.

"Is it true?" Rosalie asked softly. "Were you really willing to give up your son so I could have a chance at having children?"

Esme smiled at her softly. "Every woman deserves the chance to be a mother. I got the chance six times. But you didn't get one. You deserve one too, Rosalie."

For a second, Rosalie didn't move. Then, she wrapped Esme in a fierce embrace, sobbing.

Esme held her daughter closely, stroking her back and couldn't help sobbing a little herself. The two of them held to one another for a long time.

"I love you, Mom." Rosalie whispered softly.

"I love you too, Rosalie." Esme smiled.

The two of them held to one another for a long time, before finally breaking apart, sobbing finally dissipated. The two of them smiled, and laughed for a moment, before Esme cocked her head toward Carlisle. "Would you like to meet him?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded eagerly.

The two of them went over to where Carlisle stood, holding their son. He smiled at seeing his wife and daughter, as Rosalie looked at the newest member of their family.

"This is Anthony." Esme smiled.

Rosalie got a clear look at the baby's face. His cheeks were the color of rose petals against a skin tone that was like fresh milk. His nose was a button, and the hair she could see was blonde, a shade so light it seemed almost white. A tiny fist stuck out from under the jacket, no bigger than a grape.

She smiled, a big and beautiful smile. "He's just beautiful, Esme."

"Thank you."

"Can I hold him?"

Esme smiled. "Of course."

Carlisle went over to her and they carefully transferred Anthony into Rosalie's arms. He was never jostled, and Rosalie looked adoringly into his face as he dreamed. She smiled at that happily.

"He's beautiful." She whispered.

Esme smiled proudly at that. "Thank you."

"I just can't wait."

"I know. Soon I'll be saying that about your baby." Esme smiled.

Rosalie's smile grew so wide that Jacob, who watched nearby, was certain her face would split in two (and he would have posed for a picture with one of the halves). Carlisle smiled at the sight of her as Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Can you believe this will be us pretty soon?" He whispered into her ear.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I sure can."

The two of them shared a soft kiss, before Rosalie turned and set Anthony back in his mother's arms.

Esme turned to Carlisle and leaned against him for a moment, not necessarily tired, but feeling something akin to the crashing after an adrenaline rush. That sense of exhaustion after some terrifically important event had come and gone.

"We should be going home. We have to stop at the store to get some things for our baby." Esme said.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, my love." Carlisle replied.

The two of them shared a chaste kiss, before all of them headed back toward where they'd come from.


	7. Mother

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This chapter was inspired by the song "Mother" by Kacey Musgraves. I hope you all enjoy it!**

All of them had separate missions once they reached town. Alice would be doing clothes shopping for Anthony, Rosalie would take care of the furniture for a nursery, Edward and Bella, alongside Renesmee and Jacob, would look for toys, Emmett would take care of getting diapers, bottles, and pacifiers, and Jasper would stay with Carlisle, Esme, and Anthony to keep the baby calm as they made their way through town.

Carlisle went to the nearest Rental Car dealership to rent a car to take them all home. Normally he wouldn't have bothered when he could have very well ran home, but with a baby who didn't have clothes, he couldn't be out in the cold.

Esme sat inside the warm dealership, eyes transfixed on her baby. He twitched a bit as he slept, and some buried instinct told her that he would be waking up soon. Surely enough, just as Carlisle came back with the key to their new rental, his mouth formed an "o" shape, and his tiny eyes opened, revealing them to be a bright blue. He did not cry, however. He let out a small coo, and a tiny hand reached up to pat Esme's chest, tiny hand gripping the small gold necklace she wore.

"Hi, baby boy. Welcome home." She cooed.

He seemed to recognize her voice, and looked up at her.

Looking into her baby's blue eyes was a moment frozen in time for Esme. That first moment of connection with her baby. Her emotions leapt for the highest joy she'd ever felt, her love bursting within her. It was enough for Jasper to temporarily lose focus and transmit the feeling to everyone else. He snapped back quickly to keep his new brother calm.

"I'll go warm up the car." Carlisle murmured quietly, and Esme nodded, barely acknowledging it. So entranced was she with her child that she didn't hear Carlisle pull up right away. Only when Jasper tapped her shoulder did she realize it was time to go.

The three of them got in the car, and drove toward where the rest of their family had been shopping. When Emmett and Alice came out, bearing clothing and diapering supplies, she was relieved, and immediately began to change him. Once that was done, she made up a bottle of formula and fed him, as Edward attempted to install a carseat for her little one. When he did, she fastened him in, and felt relieved. It would be a long drive home.

The rest of their family would be taking a separate car, and Esme worried for them briefly, if only because the car they would be driving was not theirs. She knew that they could pay for it easily if it was damaged, or a speeding ticket. Still, she couldn't stop herself from fretting. A wave of calm washed over her, and she looked at Jasper with a small, but tight smile. His attempt at smiling back eased her fears.

The near six hour trip was nearly cut in half by the speed at which they drove. Esme was surprised to find that the other car Carlisle had rented was already parked in their driveway, but then, knowing how Edward and Jacob both enjoyed driving fast, she wasn't all that surprised. She exited the car and unbuckled Anthony- asleep again after a feeding- from his carseat. Carlisle was at her side instantly, and he offered to take him for the moment to give her a few moments to herself. She hadn't really had time to truly take this all in, and he was certain she would need the time for adjustment.

As Esme entered her home, she couldn't help feeling that it was somehow different from when she'd last seen it. It was like trying to make a sweater that didn't fit quite perfectly look runway-ready. She ran her hand over the smooth surface of the wall, not really feeling it at all. There was a sense of unreality in the air now, so much so that she half-wondered if her life up to this point had somehow been a dream she'd been living in. The sounds of her children building and bustling about upstairs proved that wrong, but it didn't take that feeling away.

She walked into her living room, sinking onto the piano bench. She could have walked to the couch but she just wasn't motivated to go that far. She sat there, staring absently at the walls before she turned the focus to her hands in her lap.

A dim human memory tried to push it's way to the surface. Though it was slightly mottled, it was one thought she'd had often enough in her human life that it had stayed through to this one. She had her mother's hands. She thought she could recall her mother saying to her that their hands were the one thing passed between the generations of women in their family. She looked at her hands, the hands that had once held her mother's. The identical twins to the hands that had held her as a small child, hugged her as a teen, comforted her as an adult.

What would her mother say to her now?

She hadn't thought about her in such a long while. Another memory, though more instinctive than picture this time, told her that she'd once worried about not being able to go to her mother for advice after having her baby, for fear of her location being given away to Charles. And now here she stood, nearly a century later, still young, with a beautiful family, and closure from one of the most difficult periods of her life.

Her mother hadn't had that closure, she realized. She'd gone to her grave believing her daughter was either dead or missing when neither was true. Esme looked out the window. How many times had her mother done that very same thing, hoping to see her walking up the street, even as time was slipping away?

She wished she could have said goodbye to her mother. She missed her in a sort of instinctive way. Though her human memories were nearly all faded, she knew that her mother would be the person she would want to share all of this with. Her husband, her family, and now her son. Her mother would have welcomed each new addition to their family table. She wondered now, after having held her son, if her mother had held her as a baby and wished for her mother to be there. Was that what life was meant to be, then? An endless cycle of every child missing their mother and vice versa?

Her emotions jumbled together into a tangled mess. Happiness for having her son with her again and also for Rosalie getting to experience motherhood, Love for her family, a sense of loss at the four note song no longer playing in her ear- and yet relief for that too, a longing for her own mother- to tell her she was sorry for worrying her so much, to ask what advice her mother might have for her, and so that she could meet all of her grandchildren.

Her emotions gained a weight that settled on her shoulders. She turned her eyes away from the window, and shifted to face the piano. She began to play. Though not nearly as skilled as Edward or Rosalie, she could spit out a tune when it came to her mind. She played quietly to herself, letting her frustration come out in the melody and song. Shutting her eyes, she blocked out the world around her, losing herself in the music, in her thoughts, in her emotions, until she wasn't sure if she was crying or not.

When the world came back a piece at a time, she slowly became aware of her senses again, and realized that her family had gathered around her. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle. The others were likely still setting everything up in the new nursery. Though she didn't open her eyes, she smiled.

No matter what she would go through during this transitional time, she wouldn't go through it alone.


	8. Plans

Rosalie and Emmett lay in their room, hours later. The passage of time had meant so little to them before, that they hardly noticed it. Now, there was a marker for hours as they heard the soft cries of Anthony when he needed to be fed or changed. They'd made love for the past four hours, but instead of aggressive, passionate, and loud love making like their usual, this time it was quiet, romantic, and sensual. With the knowledge of the Deer Woman's gift to them, they knew the possibility of conception was now on the table, and they hoped to make the conception of their child something full of gentleness, love, and all the compassion in the world.

Now, clothed again, they lay on their bed together, soaking in the quiet. Emmett had one arm wrapped around his wife, hand on her stomach that he soon hoped would hold their child. Rosalie had her hand over where his rested, fingers entwined with his. They didn't speak to one another- didn't have to to know their thoughts were the same. A baby- half of each of them. A celebration of their love.

Rosalie turned to him, and he automatically shifted so that his hand still retained it's position on her stomach. She ran her free hand through his hair. "What do you think he'll be like?"

Emmett turned to look at her, Amber eyes boring into her own. "You really think it will be a boy?"

Rose cocked her head to one side. "Why not?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling it will end up being a girl."

"Really? And how do you know?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"I just know. And _you_," He said, turning so that she was on her back and he had her pinned, "Should trust me."

"Oh really? Why is that?" She asked, running a hand down his cheek.

"Well, when Esme was pregnant as a human, she told me she remembered thinking she was having a girl, but it turned out to be a boy. When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee she thought she was a boy. Let's face it, everything the women in this family guess when it comes to the gender of babies has been the opposite so far. I'm just evening the odds."

"Well, maybe I'll be the one to break the pattern." She said, smiling.

"You do have a way of doing that, don't you?" He murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

"Not unlike you." She said when her lips were free.

Emmett chuckled. "Well, there's that."

"You know, we've never talked about names that we liked for kids. Understandably." She said.

"Shouldn't we be sure the baby's coming _before _we start picking names out?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being thorough." She answered quickly.

Emmett Conceded. "Fair enough. What did you have in mind?"

Rosalie thought about it. "I like Lilliana for a girl. It's such a beautiful name."

"And what about for a boy?"

"Grayson." She said immediately. "I love that name."

"They both sound great." He nodded.

"Do you have any favorites picked out?" She asked, curious.

"I like the name Alexis for a girl, just because it has all the different nicknames you could use with it. You know, Lexi, Lex, Lexus, Alex, Ali. I like that everybody could have their own spin on it, you know?"

She nodded. "That's very true. And what about for a boy?"

Emmett grinned at her. "I was thinking Emmett Junior."

"Emmett!"

"Or Emmett The Second. Do that whole roman numerals thing and all. Adds a classy touch, don't you think, Rose?"

She swatted him playfully. "Be serious, please."

"Okay, okay… Henry."

Surprise flashed through Rosalie's eyes. "Like Vera's son?"

"Well, if it hadn't been for my resembling him we kind of wouldn't be here right now, and I thought it would be a nice way to honor your best friend's memory, and the memory of what brought us together."

Rosalie felt her heart leap into her throat and her throat close around it as she kissed him. "That is so sweet." She said once their lips parted. "And it's so thoughtful."

Emmett gave her a blinding smile. "You know me. Always thinking."

He looked serious for about a half of a second before they both burst into laughter. When they regained control of themselves again, Emmett laid back down beside his wife, elbow propped up on the pillow, gaining a serious expression.

"What is it?" She asked, stroking his face.

"Do you think I'm ready?" It was a quiet whisper, even for them. There was no mistaking the seriousness of question he asked.

Rosalie moved to cup his face in her hands. "Of course I do. You're fun loving, you're strong, you're protective. Our child will want for nothing. No baby will have a better father than you." She said sincerely.

"And no baby will have a better or more beautiful mother than you." He replied.

They shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to meet our baby." He said softly.

She gave him a big kiss. "We've waited nearly ninety years. What's another month or two?"

"Good point." He smiled, and kissed her neck.

"Do you think we should move into a different house when we have the baby?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett raised a brow. "Do you want to?"

"Yes and no. I think it would be good to have a place for just our family, but I also think that it would be good if we were close by so the baby could see everyone. I'd hate for them to miss out on everything happening in our family."

"Would you want to do something like what Bella and Edward did? Having their house nearby this one so nobody misses out?"

"That would be good. But I think we'd have to find a good place for it. Not to mention the time it would take to build or even restore it. If my pregnancy is like Bella's we only have a month, maybe two at most."

"When has this family not met a deadline? With Alice's supervision and Esme's designs it will get done. You know that."

"I know, but I also know the list of things I have to worry about it going to get a lot longer soon, so I'd rather get these out of the way."

Emmett wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of everything. You just worry about keeping our baby healthy. Deal?"

She smiled, and moved to kiss his lips. "Deal."


	9. Family

Esme lay wrapped in her husband's arms on their bed, each of them breathing slowly, more out of habit than necessity. Coming to terms with having a new baby in the house had been a lot for both of them to wrap their heads around, although after several changings and feedings it was starting to become more real for the both of them. In between that time, the two of them made love. It was the most magical night of their life to date, and a little celebration had seemed necessary. Now, fully clothed again, they lay together on their bed, facing each other, Esme's head on her husband's chest as he rubbed slow circles on her back.

"I still can't believe this is real." She murmured.

He kissed her head. "I know. I feel the same way."

"I didn't think I would ever see him again." She said softly.

"It's a miracle. But we've seen our share before."

"I know, but… This is more than I even expected. Our family is good at defying the odds, but this…"

"I know." He said hugging her softly.

To say what was really on her mind in that moment was one of the most difficult things she could have done. To force the words out was the hardest thing she'd ever done. "I'm scared."

He ran his hand down her face. "Why, my love?"

"He's still human. He's going to grow up at a normal pace, and we might have to keep up the human charade in front of him until he's old enough to know the truth. I don't want him to be put in harm's way with the Volturi."

"Do you think we'll have to?" He asked.

"At least while he's very young. You know toddlers can't keep a secret."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, darling." He said softly.

"It's not just that that's bothering me." She admitted.

"Then what?"

"I know the kids are going to be hurting from him being there, and I feel bad for that. And I worry about how they'll adjust."

"Well, every child we've brought into our family has adjusted. They'll be okay."

"But he's _human_, Carlisle. That's a big difference." She said.

"Bella was human, and it turned out well." He pointed out. "Besides, because he's a newborn, and has less blood in him, it will be much easier to tolerate his scent, and as he grows up it will become easier to ignore."

"Do you really think so?" She asked, almost timidly.

"I do." He said. "He won't grow up differently than any other child. We'll homeschool him, and when he gets older, we'll tell him the truth. We'll all do whatever it takes to keep him safe. You know that."

"I do, I'm just scared." She said. "I can't lose him twice, Carlisle. I can't go through that again."

"You won't. That boy has our whole family looking out for him. There is no child who will be more protected than he is."

Esme smiled a little at that. "I suppose you're right. I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

"No. You're worrying for your child. That's what any good mother does."

Her smile widened. "So, do you think we're ready for this? A baby of our own running around the house?"

"I was ready for that the second you said you would marry me." He smiled.

She kissed him, a long, ardent kiss full of all the things she couldn't say in that moment.

The sound of crying distracted them both, and they were immediately up and moving to the makeshift nursery in what had once been Carlisle's personal library.

In a small bassinet lay Anthony, squalling and squirming in his crib. Esme reached him first, picking him up. She could smell ammonia in the air. He was wet. Esme hushed him softly and looked over to Carlisle. "Would you like to change him?"

Carlisle smiled, and nodded. Esme lay him in her husband's arms, and he took him to the changing table, newly set up, and began to change him.

It was just after the change was done, when he was picking him up, that the baby reached up to touch his face.

It was a moment suspended in time for the three of them. Esme had the privilege of watching that, seeing Carlisle's face grow with absolute glowing joy. He didn't have to say a word, but she knew what he was thinking. All those centuries alone as a nomad on the run, he hadn't thought of a family being possible for him. Even after he'd married and adopted their children, a baby hadn't ever been in the cards, and he'd known that. But now, he had a baby of his own with his wife. It was blatantly obvious to her that her husband was having the moment she'd heard of all her life, but had never gotten to experience. The moment a father falls in love with his newborn child.

When she had given birth in her human life, it had been just her and the doctors and nurses. There was no father to hold her hand, tell her it would be okay, kiss her after it was over, and be excited for the birth of their child. It was in stark contrast to what she'd always imagined happening as a child. She'd always envisioned a father holding her hand as she pushed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She'd imagined him pressing a kiss to her forehead after the cries of their child were heard, and him being excited to cut the umbilical cord and hold his child. Almost a century later, the vision in her head was coming true.

She went up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, as he wrapped an arm around her. It was that moment where it truly sank in that they had a new little member of their family. Together, they held one another, rejoicing in a miracle coming true for all of them.

It was the beginning of their dream come true.


End file.
